


Untitled SBI works

by sIeepysammy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, and a bunch of painful things they went through, and how they met, leading up to the dream smp events, sleepy bois becoming a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIeepysammy/pseuds/sIeepysammy
Summary: Stories from before the dream smp and l'manburg.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. How Phil met Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was heavily inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/simpingboisinc/status/1330536349112414209  
> so please have a look at that :D please enjoy <3

Many of Phil’s days were spent in the nether lately, either hunting blazes, raiding bastion remnants, or hard at work to clear out massive areas of lava. Whatever he was doing, he tended to leave with something new every time. 

Today, he had found a bastion that he carefully navigated. Within its blackstone walls were multitudes of currently passive piglins, chests full of treasures, and dangerous pools of lava. He did his best to ensure the area was clear before opening up a chest, knowing the piglins would immediately come after him. With a short creak, he gathered everything he wanted into his shulker, giddy with his finds. Some gold, spectral arrows, a netherite ingot he could use later, and a disc with pigstep on it. He quickly deposited his now half full shulker into his enderchest before he was fully flooded with the angry piglins. They rushed him fairly quickly but, with his shield and weapons, their crossbows and golden swords were no match. The piglins were dealt with easily and he didn’t think much of it. He headed home to put away his new items and upgrade his pickaxe. 

The following day while he cleared out some lava that he suddenly felt as though he wasn’t alone. He felt watched, which was highly unusual considering he’d never seen another person in the Nether. Feeling more afraid than he cared to admit, he took a breath and looked around. “Anybody there?” he questioned into the hot, open air. Nothing. He shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him and continued on with his work. 

Minutes later he felt something- someone grab at his leg. Yelping, he looked down to see a baby piglin, fascinated, looking directly up at Phil. “Hey- I- where did you come from?” he asked, crouching down to be at the little guy's level. Now that he was closer, he noticed how human the kid was, but he wasn’t lacking piglin features. Obviously, he didn’t get an answer, but he got the little rascal tugging at his hair, knocking the hat off of Phil’s head. 

Phil gasped, grabbing the kids arm, noticing even more that this really was quite a human kid, his little grabby hands proved it. The kid babbled some nonsense before one recognizable word, gold. “Gold? I don’t think I have any,” he said in a soft voice. 

Once again, the child grabbed Phil’s hair and gave it a great, strong tug. Exclaiming in pain, Phil once again pried the little hand out of his hair, daring to ask, “Do you think my hair is gold?” The question made him soften up, what was in front of him was only a lost child, likely missing his parents. When he nodded, Phil smiled. “I wish I could tell you it’s gold, but it isn’t, sorry,” he apologized while patting the child's head, noticing small tufts of pink hair. 

Phil’s next thought was a slightly scary one. Where were this kid’s parents? Who were they? “Let's find your parent’s,” Phil suggested, standing up and grabbing the child's hand. Much to Phil’s delight, he started walking, dragging him in the direction of what he assumed was his home. Horrifyingly enough, it was the same path he’d taken the previous day to the bastion. Phil felt a pain in his heart, realizing he might have killed this poor child’s family. 

Just as he thought, the kid had brought him directly back to the bastion, then tugged his arm. Phil looked down to see the child looking at him with eyes that nearly reminded him of a puppy. He knew what he had to do. “There’s no one left here..” he trailed off, picking up the child, “let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was short, the next one will be short as well, but i've got longer ones ready to go!


	2. Dad pt 1

As Techno grew up, he struggled to learn to speak, mimicking what Phil said more often than not. It wasn’t until Techno learned to read that he learned some words he had never heard of from Phil. For one, he learned that kids his age have parents. He noticed the characters had dads, the man who raised them, which made him wonder.. Was Phil his dad? He wondered if he should ask, deciding instead to simply call Phil dad, to save the time. He found himself unable to find something to eat that night, usually he could snatch something out of a barrel and that was good until dinner. This gave him the perfect window of opportunity.

⸻

Phil had been working on enchantments for his sword when he heard rustling in the kitchen. Knowing it was Techno, he just waited quietly to make sure everything was alright. He would’ve expected to hear his name called, but what he heard was far better. A soft, unsure, “Dad?” came from the kitchen. Phil’s heart completely melted, thinking, ‘he thinks of me as his dad?’ 

“Yeah?” he answered, voice cracking slightly. He hadn’t noticed how emotional it’d made him to be called dad. His eyes were welled up with tears, which he blinked away before Techno had the chance to see him.

Techno came in with a nearly shy expression, “Can you make me something to eat?” Phil could only smile and nod at Techno. 

He would genuinely do anything he asked. “C’mon then,” he started heading to the kitchen, finishing off the phrase with a quiet, “son..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, super short. Next chapter will be much longer :D


	3. Techno meets Wilbur

Techno always loved the days he got to go out, especially because he could practice with the sword his dad made for him. He liked poking at the nearby birch trees, but today he chose to take the dog, Porkchop, and go beyond the small forest. There were a couple of zombies he and Porkchop could handle easily. What Techno worried about was creepers, those things were silent and deadly, if he spotted one, he’d always run. 

Once he made it out of the forest, he found.. Houses? He would say they look similar to the ones his dad built, but they weren’t quite as nice looking, to be honest. He still wanted to investigate, so he stuck a tiny bit closer to Porkchop and continued closer. The people living there were a lot different than his dad, they were speaking a language that he couldn't understand and looked quite different. He walked up to one of the villagers there who wore a hat that seemed to be made of hay. He tried to communicate but the villager did nothing but shake his head at him, confusing Techno even more. Though they did seem harmless, so he figured he'd go ahead and explore the village before nightfall. 

⸻

Wilbur was sitting in the butchers house, hoping the villager would understand that he was hungry. His stomach growled at him for food, but the villager didn’t seem to understand. Defeated, he sat down on the stairs outside, sighing. When he looked up he saw someone who looked like him, a person? His heart began to race, wondering ‘Am I going crazy? Am I really this hungry?’ but then the person looked at him. Wilbur jumped, standing up and hiding around the corner, suddenly afraid it might be a witch trying to fool him. By the time he peaked back around, the person was gone. “Oh, I am crazy,” he whispered to himself. 

An unknown voice responded to him, saying, “Maybe a little, do you always run away when you see people?”

The sudden company caused Wilbur to yelp, ducking and putting his arms over his head defensively. “You- who are you?” He was basically panicked, he hadn’t heard anyone speak to him since.. since he could remember. 

“My name is Techno, are you friends with these guys?” The boy, Techno, looked around as he asked.

“I’m Wilbur, I just live here,” His voice shook as he spoke, nervous that someone else was even able to understand him. “Where do you live?”

Techno pointed off towards the woods, “Over there, my dad has his home over there.” Wilbur’s stomach growled again, causing the dog by Techno’s side to become defensive, standing in front of Techno. “Are you hungry?” Techno had a worried tone in his voice, he’d never heard a stomach growl that loud before.

Wilbur nodded, “I’m really hungry, they never get that I’m asking for food,” he nearly cries. Techno pushes the dog back slightly with his foot, making it go behind him again. 

Techno was quiet for a moment before looking up at the sky, then back towards the forest. “If you want, I can take you home to meet my dad, he’s really nice, he can give you food,” he offered.

“Isn’t it gonna get dark soon?” Wilbur’s voice was slightly more nervous, becoming aware of the sun.

“We have some time, plus, I’m gonna keep you safe,” Techno assured, holding out a small, long sword. Making Wilbur feel at ease.

Wilbur nodded again, “Then let’s go,” quickly grabbing ahold of Techno’s free hand, already worried about being separated from his new friend. Techno took a moment before squeezing Wilbur’s hand, like his dad would sometimes do for him.

The two boys set off, walking quickly. Techno, worrying that Wilburs incessant stomach growling might alert zombies or creepers to their location. As the sun started to set, the boys were just leaving the forest, able to see the moon rising clearly. 

“We should probably run, can you do that?” Techno asked, genuinely concerned that Wilbur might be too hungry to run. 

“I can, I promise,” he assured, not convinced himself. Either way, the two of them bolted, Wilbur slightly behind Techno. 

Wilbur felt fine while he looked at Techno, but the moment he looked away and saw all the undead start to crawl up, he began to freak out inside. He heard Techno call out something, but he couldn’t quite hear it. All he really heard was “nearby” which he assumed meant they’d be home soon.

Wilbur was getting really tired, his stomach aching from hunger now. He yelled, “Techno?” to get his attention. When Techno looked back, he looked terrified. Wilbur, frightened by Techno’s expression, turned to look behind him. Bad idea. Behind him were about 3 zombies and a creeper. In his shock, he forgot how to use his legs, causing him to trip over his own foot, yelping as he fell.

Wilbur tried to get back up, but stumbled and yelped out in pain, his right ankle fully betraying him. He heard the monsters get closer to him, and footsteps from the front of him. He curled up quickly, assuming Techno abandoned him, running home and forgetting all about him. He braced himself for death, but it didn’t come. The footsteps in front of him went around him. When he looked up, Techno was fighting away the monsters, killing the creeper himself.

Techno did what he could to create a distance between any other monsters and rushed back, “Can you stand?” he asked, trying his best to keep his voice flat and unafraid. Wilbur shook his head, tears burning his eyes and quickly falling down the side of his face. Without a second of hesitation, Techno bent over and picked Wilbur up, running as quickly as he could with the doubled body weight.

Soon enough, the light in the distance is close enough that they could feel the warmth of it. The mad dash finally ended with Techno opening the door and slamming it behind him, sliding down it and putting Wilbur down next to him. Techno’s lungs burning more than he’d care to admit. Wilbur, still leaking tears, shaking, immediately attaches himself to Techno in the tightest hug he’s ever experienced. 

⸻

Phil had heard the door slam from the kitchen. Immediately concerned, he rushed over to see if Techno was okay. When he made it to the door, he was shocked to see a boy, slightly smaller than Techno latched onto him. Techno looked at Phil, “Dad? Can you help? This is Wilbur,” Techno’s voice shook slightly, clearly concerned.

Phil knelt down besides the two boys, putting a hand on the back of Wilbur’s head, causing the boy to look at him. Phil’s heart shattered when he saw the expression on his face. He looked terrified, his face already swollen from crying. “Hey,” he spoke as gently as he could, “What happened?” Wilbur cried even harder as Phil wiped his cheeks gently with his thumbs. He’d let go of Techno, Phil immediately picking Wilbur up and holding him. “What happened, hm?” he pressed once more. 

“I-I fell,” he sobbed, “my ankle hurts,” he took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down. 

Phil nodded and sat Wilbur down, “I’m gonna have a look okay?” Techno, who’d briefly disappeared, came back and sat right next to Wilbur handing him a small loaf of bread. While Wilbur was distracted eating, Phil gently wrapped his ankle up. “That’s better right? Hurt’s less?” he asked, worried.

“A lot better,” Wilbur sniffled, “Thank you.” Phil smiled at him and patted his head, standing up again. 

“You shouldn’t walk on it too much for a bit, it just needs time to heal,” he spoke as he handed Wilbur some water to drink, “You can stay with me as long as you’d like, okay? How about we get some proper food in you two?” 

By the time Phil had finished all the cooking, Techno had helped Wilbur to the table and explained where everything is. He smiled to himself, he had two boys to look after now. Techno had made a friend. He quickly set up plates for the two boys and brought them over, setting the plates in front of them before turning to get his own. When Phil sat down, he noticed just how quickly Wilbur was eating and immediately grew concerned. “Wilbur?” he asked, “When was the last time you had a proper meal?”

Slightly muffled by the food in his cheeks, Wilbur managed to say, “couple days?” before he continued to eat. Phil felt heartbroken for the kid.

“Slow down alright? I don’t want you to get sick, I’ll always have food for you if you’re hungry,” he promised. Wilbur nodded, taking it a little easier now, realizing his food wasn’t going anywhere and he was finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay kinda long pog enjoy


End file.
